Weather or environmental factors may impact when a vehicle may fail and experience unscheduled downtime. Harsh weather can cause a spike in demand for parts and repairs that are stressed by weather. Accordingly, there is need for managing a vehicle fleet to facilitate increased availability or up-time by managing spare part inventory and technician availability based on weather or environmental factors.